La Heredera
by shini.ningyou
Summary: Relena necesita esconderse por 6 semanas para poder reclamar su herencia... lo podrá lograr si que su tutor malvado la encuentre primero? 01xR
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Bueno, se me ocurrió adaptar un libro que leí hace un tiempo, y poner los personaje de GW =D espero que les guste jeje.

**CAPITULO 1**

Relena no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, nunca antes había disparado un arma y menos matar a una persona... pero eso parecía ser, el cuerpo de aquel sujeto que trato de abusar de ella se encontraba en el suelo apoyado contra la pared bañado en sangre.

Las manos de Relena temblaban dejando caer el arma. Ahora que iba hacer, Dekin Barton llegaría pronto y no le causaría ni una gracia encontrar a su hijo muerto.

-aaahh! Maldito Daniel... ¿Porque te pegaste a mí de esa manera? ¿Porque no te hartaste de mí y me dejaste tranquila? Le dije a tu padre que no me casaría contigo, le dijeque no me casaría aunque fueras el último idiota de Gran Bretaña

Después de descargar su ira con el mal logrado Daniel Barton, Relena prepara un morral con algunas de sus cosas para poder huir de la mansión, o le quedaba mucho tiempo

- Que fastidio tu padre - se agachó - éste es su defecto, si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con pescarte una heredera...

Dekin Barton era el tutor de Relena, o al menos lo sería durante las próximas seis semanas, hasta que cumpliera veintiún años. Había estado contando los días que le faltaban desde que cumplió los veinte. Sólo faltaban cuarenta y dos días, cuarenta y dos días y por fin tendría el control de su vida y de su fortuna. Nunca quiso saber cuánto se habían gastado los Barton de su herencia. Colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y miró fijamente a Daniel.

de pronto abrió los ojos, asustada Relena volvió a recoger el arma.

- t-tuu... perraaa. q-que me has hecho! - comenzó Daniel con dificultad

-no intentes nada! - Le advirtió - aún tengo el arma... y ya debes saber que soy capaz de usarla!

- ya lo sé! - trata de incorporarse sin éxito - pero... Espera que lo sepa mi padre... no veras nunca la luz del sol

De pronto se escuchan ruidos de carruajes, era Dekin, quien venía entrando a la propiedad. Aún tenía una oportunidad para escapar. Guardo el arma y salió corriendo de la habitación, bajando por las enormes escaleras, llegando hasta el gran salón. Por suerte de ella, Dekin le había dado el día libre a todos sus sirvientes para que Daniel pudiera hacer lo suyo. Vio unos adornos de oro y velas, las cuales echo a su morral, total, lo más probable que fueron comprados con su dinero. Dekin solo de dedicaba a comprar cosas lujosas desde que obtuvo la Custodia de Relena cuando los padres de ella murieron. Mientras la tenía durmiendo en un pequeño y frio cuarto en el ático.

Salió corriendo, murmurando un pequeño agradecimiento por el buen clima.

- Menos mal que Daniel no decidió atacarme en invierno - murmuró, mientras daba grandes pasos en dirección a la calle, ocultándose entre los arbusto para que Dekin no la lograra ver.

Después de lograr escapar de la propiedad Relena decide escabullirse por unos senderos, alejándose de las calles principales. Se estremeció; una mujer sola llamaría mucho la atención, y su pelo castaño y brillante, reflejaría demasiado la luz de la luna, incluso aunque la mayor parte lo hubiera escondido con prisas dentro de un gorro. Estuvo tentada de disfrazarse como un chico, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente. Quizás seguiría por la costa hacía el puerto activo más cercano, no estaba muy lejos; podría viajar más rápido por mar, la llevaría lo suficientemente lejos para que Dekin no pudiera encontrarla en las seis semanas.

. Portsmouth sólo estaba a quince millas, si caminaba rápidamente durante toda la noche, podría estar allí por la mañana; entonces sacaría un pasaje en cualquier tipo de barco que la llevara a otra parte de Inglaterra. Relena no quería abandonar el país, no cuando necesitaba reclamar su herencia en seis semanas.

¿Pero que se suponía que debía hacer durante ese tiempo? Había estado aislada de la sociedad desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabía si estaría cualificada para algún trabajo sencillo. Sabía cocinar, y sus tutores se habían asegurado de que supiera limpiar; ella podía trabajar a cambio de una habitación y comida en alguna posada poco conocida y _bastante_ fuera de su ruta. Asintió para sí misma, limpiar lo que ensuciaban desconocidos no era demasiado atractivo, pero parecía ser su única esperanza de supervivencia en las semanas siguientes. De cualquier modo, tenía que desaparecer de Hampshire y sus condados vecinos; podía trabajar en una posada, pero tenía que estar muy lejos de Barton Hall.

Así que aumentó su velocidad hacia Portsmouth, la hierba bajo sus pies era suave y seca, y los árboles la resguardaban de la vista del camino principal; no había demasiado tránsito a estas horas de la noche, pero una nunca era demasiado cauta. Se movía rápidamente, el único sonido eran sus pisadas al tocar el suelo. Hasta...

¿Qué fue eso?

Relena se giró sobre sí misma, pero no vio nada; su corazón se aceleró, habría jurado que oyó algo;

- sería un erizo - susurró para sí misma - o quizás una liebre - pero no veía ningún animal, y no se sentía tranquila.

- Sigue andando - se dijo - debes llegar a Portsmouth por la mañana - y continuó su marcha; ahora iba tan veloz, que comenzó a respirar cada vez más deprisa, y entonces...

Volvió a girarse sobre sí misma, instintivamente, su mano buscó alcanzando su pistola. Ahora, definitivamente, había oído algo.

- Sé que estás ahí - dijo con un desafío en la voz que no estaba segura de sentir. - Enseña tu cara o quédate ahí como un cobarde.

Se oyó un crujido, y entonces un hombre salió de entre los árboles. Iba vestido completamente de negro, desde su camisa hasta las puntas de sus botas, su cabello era castaño oscuro y alborotado. Era alto, y con unos hombros muy anchos. Era el hombre de aspecto más peligroso que Relena había visto en su vida. Y tenía una pistola que apuntaba directamente a su corazón.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Heero Yuy no sabía bien el aspecto que tenía aquella mujer, según el parecía una chica dulce, tímida y delicada. En cambio, ella permaneció en pie, mantuvo sus hombros rectos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos azul agua que cualquiera puede perderse en ellos, y esos labios… No sabía cómo describirla, excepto que su labio superior se arqueaba de la forma más...

- ¿Cree que existe la posibilidad de que apunte con la pistola hacia otra parte?

Heero despertó bruscamente de su sueño, horrorizado por su falta de concentración.

- ¿Le gustaría eso, verdad?

- Pues sí, en efecto, les tengo un poco de manía, ¿sabe?, no entiendo muy bien las armas, precisamente; son buenas para algunos fines, supongo que para cazar y eso, pero no disfruto especialmente cuando me apuntan directamente a _mí_, y...

- ¡Silencio!

Ella cerró su boca.

Heero la estudió durante unos minutos. Algo en ella no estaba bien, Dorothy Catalunia tenía una larga cabellera dorada, en cambio ella, su pelo no podía decirse que fuera rubio, pero desde luego tenía un matiz claro de marrón, e incluso en la noche oscura pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.

Pero la había visto salir a hurtadillas de la casa de Dekin Barton, a altas horas de la noche, con todos los sirvientes de permiso; tenía que ser Dorothy Catalunia, no había otra explicación.

Heero y los Preventers, en el que no estaba precisamente trabajando, pero le habían dado órdenes de buscar a Dekin Barton. Las autoridades locales sabían desde hacía tiempo que Barton, hacía un importante contrabando de armas, pero había sido recientemente, que empezaron a sospechar sobre el enredo que les permitía a los preventers empezar actuar y lograr atraparlo con éxito. Hacía un mes que habían descubierto que el contacto de Barton era Dorothy Catalunia, una mujer cien por ciento letal.

Heero había estado en alerta toda la tarde, tan pronto como averiguó que todos los sirvientes de los Barton tenían la noche libre, un gesto nada común para un hombre tan notoriamente tacaño como Dekin Barton; sin duda algo se estaba tramando, y las sospechas de Heero fueron confirmadas, cuando vio a la chica salir furtivamente de la casa al abrigo de la oscuridad; Era tan jovencita que supuso que no la dejaría aparentar inocencia para disuadirlo; probablemente mostraría esa mirada de joven condenada. ¿Quién sospecharía que una jovencita tan encantadora fuera capaz de alta traición?

Su pelo largo estaba estirado hacia atrás en una trenza juvenil, sus mejillas tenían ese rubor, esa apariencia de limpieza, y...

Y su delicada mano estaba bajando lentamente hacia su bolsillo.

Heero finalmente se dejó llevar por los instintos, su brazo izquierdo se extendió con una velocidad sorprendente golpeando la mano de ella para cambiar su trayectoria al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia adelante; chocó contra ella con todo su peso y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Ella sintió su suavidad debajo de él, excepto por supuesto, por la dura pistola de metal de su bolsillo oculto. Si él tenía alguna duda de su identidad antes, ésta se había esfumado. Enganchó la pistola y se la colocó en la pretina del pantalón, y se puso de pie echándose hacia atrás, dejándola a ella tirada en el suelo.

- Muy poco profesional, mi lady.

Ella parpadeó y entonces refunfuño.

- Vale, si, esto es lo que se esperaba ya que apenas soy una profesional en este tipo de cosas, aunque he tenido alguna experiencia con...

Sus palabras fueron apagándose hasta convertirse en un murmullo ininteligible y él no estaba totalmente seguro sí para él o para sí misma,

- He ido detrás de usted durante aproximadamente un año, - dijo bruscamente y con esto atrajo su atención.

- ¿Ha ido detrás de mí?

- No supe quién era hasta el mes pasado, pero ahora que la tengo, no la dejaré escapar.

- ¿No me dejara escapar?

Heero la miró fijamente, irritado por la confusión. ¿Cuál era su juego?

- ¿Cree que soy idiota? - escupió.

- No - dijo ella - Acabo de huir de una guarida de idiotas, estoy bien familiarizada con esa raza, y usted es algo más que eso. De cualquier manera, espero que no sea un buen tirador.

- Yo nunca fallo.

Ella suspiró

- Si, me estoy asustando mucho; mire como estoy, ¿Le molesta si me echo hacia atrás?

Él movió el arma menos de una pulgada, lo suficiente para recordarle que le estaba apuntando al corazón.

- En este momento, creo que prefiero su postura en el suelo.

- Presiento qué es lo que preferiría - murmuró - no creo que me deje seguir mi camino.

Su respuesta fue una risa perruna.

- Me temo que no, mi lady, sus días como espía han terminado.

- ¿Mis días como _qué_?

- El gobierno sabe todo sobre usted y sobre sus maquinaciones de traición, señorita Dorothy Catalunia, creo que se dará cuenta de que nosotros no miramos muy amablemente a los espías.

Su cara era un cuadro perfecto de incredulidad.

- ¡Dios! Menuda era esa mujer, ¿El gobernador me conoce? - preguntó, - espere un momento ¿Conoce a _quién_?

- No se hagas la estúpida, señorita Catalunia, su inteligencia es bien conocida aquí y en todo el continente.

- Ese es un piropo muy bonito, seguro, pero me temo que ha habido un error.

- No hay error. La vi cuando abandonaba Barton Hall.

- Sí, por supuesto, pero...

- Por la noche... -continuó - con todos los sirvientes de permiso, ¿no se dio cuenta que estuvimos vigilando la casa, verdad?

- No, no, por supuesto, no me di cuenta. - respondió Relena parpadeando furiosamente. ¿Alguien había estado vigilando la casa? ¿Cómo no lo había notado? - ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

- Dos semanas.

Esto tenía explicación, había estado los últimos quince días, atendiendo a la solterona y enfermiza tía de Oliver, y acababa de regresar esta tarde.

- Pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos, - continuó - confirma nuestras sospechas.

- ¿Sus sospechas? - repitió. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo este hombre? si estaba loco, ella tenía un grave problema, porque él todavía le apuntaba con la pistola a la mitad de su cuerpo.

- Tenemos suficiente para acusar a Barton, su testimonio asegurara que lo cuelguen, y usted, mi lady, aprenderá a amar lo barrotes.

Relena sofocó un grito, sus ojos se iluminaron con encanto. ¿Estaba Dekin envuelto en algo ilegal? ¡Oh, esto era maravilloso! ¡Perfecto! Ella estaría en lo cierto de que no era más que un pobre estafador. Su mente iba a máxima velocidad; a pesar de todo lo que había dicho el hombre de negro, ella dudaba que Dekin hubiera hecho algo tan malo como para colgarlo. Quizás lo enviaran a prisión, o lo obligarían a hacer trabajos forzados, o...

- ¿Señorita Catalunia? - dijo el hombre de manera cortante.

La voz de Relena era jadeante y muy emocionada cuando preguntó - ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Dekin?

- Por el amor de Dios, mujer, ya he tenido suficiente de su farsa, se viene conmigo.

Dio un paso hacia delante con un gruñido amenazador y la cogió por las muñecas.

- Ahora.

- Pero...

- Ni una palabra a menos que sea una confesión.

- Pero...

- ¡Eso es todo! - metió un trapo en su boca - tendrá tiempo de sobra para hablar más tarde señorita Catalunia.

Relena tosió y gruñó furiosamente cuando él ató sus muñecas con un áspero trozo de cuerda; entonces, para su asombro, puso dos dedos dentro de su boca y dejó salir un profundo silbido. Un magnífico caballo negro salió haciendo cabriolas de entre los árboles, con pasos grandes y elegantes.

Mientras ella se quedaba boquiabierta observando al caballo, que debía ser el animal más tranquilo y mejor amaestrado en la historia de la creación, el hombre la levantó y colocó sobre la silla.

- Mmm. fffl... - gruñó, siéndole completamente imposible hablar con el trapo mugriento dentro de su boca.

- ¿Qué? - él la miró por encima y desvió su mirada a sus faldas que dejaban las piernas a la vista.

- Oh, sus faldas, puedo cortarlas si usted puede prescindir de ellas con decoro.

Ella lo miró ferozmente.

- Fuera con el decoro, entonces - dijo, y empujó sus faldas hacia arriba para que ella pudiera montar en el caballo con más comodidad.

- Lo siento, no pensé en traer una silla de mujer, señorita Catalunia, pero confíe en mí cuando te digo que tiene mayores preocupaciones que el hecho de que yo esté viendo sus piernas desnudas.

Ella le dio un puntapié en el pecho.

Él cerró su mano alrededor de su tobillo haciéndole daño.

- Nunca - le espetó - le dé un puntapié a un hombre que le está apuntando con una pistola.

Relena irguió la nariz y apartó la mirada. Esta tontería había llegado demasiado lejos; tan pronto como se librara de esta condenada mordaza, le diría a este bruto que nunca había oído hablar de su señorita Catalunia, ella abatiría sobre su cabeza a las fuerzas del orden tan rápido que tendría que suplicarle por la cuerda para ahorcarse.

Pero mientras tanto, haría lo posible por hacerle la vida imposible; tan pronto como se montó en el caballo y se colocó en la silla detrás de ella, le empujó con el codo en las costillas, duramente.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - dijo él secamente.

Ella encogió los hombros inocentemente.

- Otro movimiento como ese y le meto otro trapo en la boca, y éste estará considerablemente menos limpio que el primero.

"Como si eso fuera posible", pensó Relena furiosamente, no quiso _pensar_ donde habría estado el trapo antes de estar en su boca; Todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirarlo ferozmente, y por la forma en que él le hablaba soltando bufidos, ella temió que no pareciera lo suficientemente furiosa.

Pero entonces él puso el caballo a medio galope y Relena se dio cuenta de que mientras ellos fueran cabalgando, se estarían alejando de Barton Hall.

Si ella no hubiera tenido las manos atadas habría dado palmas de alegría; no podría haber escapado tan rápido si hubiera planeado el viaje ella misma. Este hombre podía pensar que ella era alguna otra, "una criminal española, para ser precisos", pero ella podía aclarar todo esto una vez que él la hubiera llevado lejos, muy lejos. Mientras tanto, estaría callada y tranquila, y le dejaría que llevara al caballo a galope tendido.

Treinta minutos más tarde un Heero Yuy muy receloso desmontó delante de Seacrest Wing Hall. Dorothy Catalunia, que había elaborado toda clase de improperios, hasta para las uñas de los dedos de sus pies cuando la arrinconó en el prado, no había ofrecido la más mínima resistencia en todo el viaje a caballo por la costa, no había luchado ni había tratado de escapar; de hecho, había estado tan callada, que debido su lado cortés, "él dejaba ver su lado más cortés demasiado a menudo", estuvo tentado de quitarle la mordaza, solo por cariño.

Pero reprimió el impulso de ser agradable; el marqués de Winner, amigo y frecuente compañero en la prevención del crimen, había tenido relaciones con la señorita Catalunia y le había dicho a Heero que ella era engañosa y letal. No le quitaría la mordaza y las ataduras hasta que estuviera bien encerrada bajo llave.

La hizo bajar del caballo, sujetando su codo con firmeza para que entrara en su casa. Heero solo tenía tres sirvientes en su casa, todos ellos de una discreción incomparable, y estaban acostumbrados a visitantes extraños a medianoche.

- Suba las escaleras - gruñó empujándola para atravesar el vestíbulo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza alegremente, ( ¿¡Alegremente?!), y subió con cuidado. Heero la dirigió hacia el piso de arriba y la metió a empujones a un dormitorio pequeño pero amueblado confortablemente;

- Así no le dará la idea de escaparse - dijo ásperamente mostrando dos llaves - la puerta tiene dos cerraduras.

Ella echó un vistazo al pomo de la puerta, pero fue otra artimaña que tampoco causó reacción,

- Y - añadió, - hay cincuenta pies hasta llegar al suelo, así que le recomendaría que no lo intentara por la ventana.

Encogió los hombros, como si no hubiera considerado en ningún momento la ventana, como una opción viable de escape; Heero la miró con el ceño fruncido, irritado por su indiferencia, ató sus muñecas a la pata de la cama.

- No quiero que intente nada mientras estoy ocupado.

Ella le sonrió, lo que era una verdadera proeza con el trapo sucio en su boca.

- Demonios! - murmuró él; lo tenía totalmente confundido, y no le gustaba nada esa sensación. Se detuvo para cerciorarse de que las ataduras eran seguras y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, asegurándose de no dejar falsos objetos que ella pudiera utilizar como armas, había oído que Dorothy Catalunia era ingeniosa, y no tenía planeado ser recordado como el tonto que la había subestimado.

Se guardó en el bolsillo una pluma y un pisapapeles antes de sacar una silla hasta el vestíbulo; no creía que ella fuera tan fuerte como para romper una silla, pero sí de algún modo la manejaba y le rompía una pata, la madera astillada si fuese un arma peligrosa.

Ella parpadeó cuando él regresó.

- Si quiere sentarse, - dijo bruscamente - puede hacerlo en la cama.

Ella ladeó su cabeza de un modo encantador y se sentó en la cama; tampoco tenía mucha elección, ya que sus manos estaban atadas a la pata de la cama, después de todo.

- No intente hechizarme para que le ayude - le advirtió - lo sé todo sobre usted.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Heero soltó un bufido con gran disgusto y se volvió de espaldas a ella, ya que había terminado su inspección de la habitación; finalmente, cuando él se convenció de que el cuarto sería una prisión aceptable, se puso de cara a ella y colocó sus manos firmemente sobre sus caderas.

- Si lleva alguna arma encima, debería dármela ahora, porque después tendré que registrarla.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás mostrando su horror, y Heero agradeció que finalmente había conseguido ofenderla; quien quiera que fuera, era una actriz prodigiosa.

- Bueno, ¿No tiene ningún arma? Le aseguro que seré bastante menos amable si descubro que ha intentado ocultarme algo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente y estiró de sus ataduras, como si tratase de alejarse lo más posible de él.

- Yo no voy a disfrutar con esto - musitó. Trató de no parecer un completo sinvergüenza ya que ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente con temor y resignación. Sabía que las mujeres podían ser tan malvadas y peligrosas como los hombres (siete años de trabajo como preventer lo habían convencido sobre esto), pero nunca había realizado esta parte de su trabajo; lo habían educado para tratar a las mujeres como damas, e iba en contra de su moral el inspeccionarlas en contra de su voluntad.

Cortó y liberó una de sus muñecas para poder quitarlas de delante y procedió a vaciar sus bolsillos; no contenían nada interesante, salvo unas cincuenta libras en billetes y monedas, lo que le pareció una suma insignificante para una espía notable; entonces le llamó la atención su pequeña bolsa y vació el contenido sobre la cama. Dos velas de cera de abeja (solo Dios sabía para que quería ella eso), un cepillo para el pelo con el dorso de plata, una Biblia pequeña, un cuaderno con la cubierta de piel y algunas cosas de menos valor que no cogió para no mancharse al tocarlas. Supuso que todo el mundo merecía un poco de privacidad, incluidos los espías traidores.

Recogió la Biblia y pasó las hojas rápidamente asegurándose de que no había nada colocado entre sus páginas. Satisfecho de que el libro no tuviera nada, lo volvió a tirar sobre la cama, notando con interés que ella se sobresaltaba mientras lo hacía.

Entonces cogió el cuaderno y miró en su interior, solo algunas páginas contenían algunos garabatos.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Ella sacudió su hombro hacia su boca, señalando el trapo.

- De acuerdo - dijo él con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, colocando el cuaderno cerca de la Biblia - pero antes de quitársela tendré que... - sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, dejando salir un suspiro desdichado. Ambos sabían lo que tenía que hacer.

- Si no opone resistencia, haré lo posible por terminar más rápido - dijo severamente.

Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, pero Heero intentó ignorar su angustia conforme pasaba sus manos hasta llegar a sus piernas.

- Bueno, ya está - dijo malhumorado - Debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido de que no llevara ninguna otra pistola.

Ella lo miró ferozmente en respuesta.

- Le quitaré el trapo ahora, pero un ruido fuerte y se lo vuelvo a poner.

Ella movió la cabeza bruscamente, tosiendo cuando le quitó el trapo.

heero se apoyó descaradamente contra la pared y preguntó:

- ¿Bien?

- De todas formas, nadie me oiría si yo gritara.

- Eso es muy cierto - concedió. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cuaderno de piel y lo cogió.

- Ahora, supongo que me explicará de que va todo esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre siempre me animó a aumentar mi vocabulario.

Heero la miró fijamente en señal de incredulidad; entonces volvió a abrir las páginas otra vez, eso era algún tipo de código, tenía que ser eso, pero estaba cansado y sabía que si ella confesaba algo esa noche, no iba a ser algo tan peligroso como la llave de su código secreto, así que tiró el libro encima de la cama y dijo:

- Hablaremos de esto mañana.

Ella realizó otro de esos molestos encogimientos de hombros.

El hizo rechinar sus dientes. - ¿Tiene algo que decir de usted?

Relena se frotó los ojos, recordándose que tenía que permanecer al lado de este hombre; parecía peligroso y a pesar de su evidente malestar por registrarla, ella no tenía duda de que la dañaría si consideraba que era necesario para su misión; cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Ella estaba jugando a un juego peligroso y lo sabía; quería permanecer aquí en esta agradable casa, tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

Hecho esto, de cualquier manera, ella tenía que dejarle que continuara creyendo que ella era la tal Dorothy; no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo se suponía que actuaba una criminal cuando la pillaban y la ataban a la pata de una cama.

Supuso que Dorothy intentaría negarlo todo.

- Se ha equivocado de persona - dijo, sabiendo que él no la creería y causándole un placer perverso por el hecho de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¡Ja! - bramó - seguro que puede sugerir algo un poco más original.

- Puede creer lo que quiera.

- Parece que actúa con mucha confianza para ser alguien que está claramente en desventaja.

Relena tuvo que darle la razón en eso, pero si Dorothy era realmente una espía, ella tenía que ser una maestra en valentía.

-Ya no me importa el ser atada, amordazada, arrastrada por todo el campo, y atada a la pata de una cama; sin mencionar - afirmó - ser forzada y someterme a su registro insultante.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento, y si Relena no lo hubiera conocido mejor, habría pensado que le dolía algo; entonces, los abrió y la volvió a mirar con una mirada dura e intransigente. Dijo:

- Encuentro difícil de creer, señorita Catalunia, que haya llegado tan lejos en su profesión favorita sin que la hayan registrado todavía.

Reena no sabía que decir a esto así que solo lo miró ferozmente.

- Todavía estoy esperando que hable.

- No tengo nada que decir - esto, al menos, era cierto.

- Puede que cambie de opinión después de unos cuantos días sin comida ni agua.

- ¿Entonces planea matarme de hambre?

- Hombres más duros que usted han caído.

Ella no había considerado esto, pensó que él le gritaría, había pensado que él podría incluso golpearla, pero no se le había ocurrido que podría negarle comida y agua.

- Veo que no le entusiasma el panorama -dijo lenta y pesadamente.

- Déjeme sola.

Dio un golpe seco; necesitaba elaborar un plan. Necesitaba resolver quién demonios era ese hombre; más que nada, lo que necesitaba era tiempo.

Lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

- Estoy cansada.

- _Estoy_ seguro de ello, pero no estoy particularmente inclinado a dejarla dormir.

- No necesita preocuparse por mi bienestar; no es probable que me sienta bien descansada, después de pasar la noche atada a la pata de la cama.

- Oh, eso, - dijo él, velozmente y con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca la liberó.

- ¿Porqué hizo eso? - preguntó desconfiadamente.

- Me agrada hacerlo; además, no tiene armas, difícilmente me puede vencer y no tiene forma de escapar. Buenas noches, señorita Catalunia.

Su boca se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Se va?

- Le di las buenas noches.

Se giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación dejándola boquiabierta en la puerta. Oyó girar dos llaves en las dos cerraduras antes de recobrar la compostura.

- Dios mío,Relena - se susurró a sí misma - ¿En qué te has metido?.

Su estómago retumbó y ella deseó haber cogido algo para comer antes de escapar esa noche. Su secuestrador parecía un hombre de palabra, y si le dijo que no le iba a dar comida ni agua, ella lo creyó.

Corrió hasta la ventana y miró afuera; él no le había mentido, había al menos cincuenta pies hasta el suelo; pero había una repisa, si ella encontrara algún tipo de recipiente, podría colocarlo fuera y recoger lluvia y rocío. Había pasado hambre antes, y sabía que ella podía manejar esto. Pero junto con la sed, era demasiado.

Encontró un recipiente pequeño, cilíndrico, usado para sujetar las plumas en el escritorio. El cielo todavía estaba claro; Relena imaginó que habría un cambio decente, y llovería antes que fuera por la mañana, así que colocó el recipiente en el alféizar por si acaso.

Entonces cruzó hasta su cama y volvió a colocar sus pertenencias dentro de la bolsa. Gracias al cielo, su secuestrador no se había percatado del nombre del titular que estaba escrito dentro de la Biblia. Él habría querido saber por qué el nombre de Relena Darlian estaba escrito en la parte interior de la portada.

Relena se quitó su falda y se metió en la cama; miró fijamente al techo y comenzó a pensar, y entonces empezó a toser.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! bueno, quiero agradecerles sus review :D y espero que este cap tambien los guste :)

Capitulo 3

Relena había tosido toda la noche hasta el amanecer, su garganta la sentía irritada. Se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver si había acumulado algo de agua… Pero nada; le bastaba con unas pocas gotas, sentía como si hubiera fuego en su garganta.

Pero con dolor de garganta ó sin él, el plan que había tramado parecía atractivo; cuando abrió la boca para comprobar su voz, el sonido que llegó avergonzaría a una rana.

Relena tenía que hacerse temporalmente la muda. Ese hombre podría preguntarle lo que quisiera, que a ella no le sería posible responderle a nada.

Seguro que su secuestrador no pensaría que estaba fingiendo la dolencia; abrió mucho su boca y miró al espejo, inclinando su cabeza de forma que el sol iluminara su garganta; enrojecida; le pareció definitivamente monstruosa; y las bolsas que habían comenzado a aparecer bajo sus ojos, por seguir sin acostarse en toda la noche, la hacían parecer incluso peor.

Relena casi saltó de alegría. Si hubiera alguna manera de fingir fiebre para que pareciera incluso más débil. Supuso que podía poner su cara cerca de una vela con la esperanza de que su piel se calentara antinaturalmente; pero si _él _llegaba en ese momento, le costaría muchísimo explicarle porque tenía una vela encendida, con una mañana tan luminosa.

No, la garganta muda tendría que ser suficiente; e incluso si no lo fuera, ella ya no tenía ninguna elección en cuanto a eso, porque podía oír sus pisadas sonando ruidosamente abajo en el vestíbulo.

Cruzo corriendo la habitación y se metió deprisa en la cama, tirando de las mantas hasta su barbilla. Tosió un par de veces, y pellizcó sus mejillas para darles la apariencia de estar acalorada; entonces tosió un poco más.

Tos, tos, tos.

La llave giró en la cerradura.

Tos, tos, tos, tos, TOS. Estaba matando a su garganta, pero Relena quería hacer una estupenda actuación porque él ya estaba entrando.

Entonces otra llave giró en otra cerradura. Demonios, había olvidado que había dos cerraduras en la puerta.

Tos, tos, tos, tos seca, tos seca, tos, TOS FALSA.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es ese ruido infernal?

Relena levantó los ojos, si no fuera porque ya estaba muda habría perdido su voz. Su secuestrador parecía arrogante y peligroso en la oscuridad, pero de día avergonzaría al mismo Adonis. De un modo u otro él parecía más grande cuando había luz; más fuerte también, como si sus ropas apenas refrenasen el poder de su cuerpo. Su pelo castaño oscuro algo alborotado, caía hacia su ceja izquierda .Y sus ojos que eran azules, pero esto era lo único inocente en ellos, parecían mirar al más allá, muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

El hombre la cogió del hombro, su tacto quemaba su piel a pesar de llevar puesto el vestido; sofocó un grito y lo ocultó con otra tos.

- Creo que anoche le dije que me había cansado de su comedia.

Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, asió su garganta con las manos y tosió otra vez.

- No piense ni por un momento que la creo.

Ella abrió mucho la boca y apuntó a su garganta.

- No voy a mirar su garganta, pequeña.

Ella señaló de nuevo, esta vez golpeando con el dedo en su boca.

- Oh, muy bien. -Sus labios se cerraron firmemente en una línea inflexible cuando se volvió sobre sus talones, cruzando a grandes zancadas la habitación, y arrancando una vela fuera de su soporte. Relena miró con gran interés como él tropezaba con la vela y cruzaba por detrás de la cama. Se sentó cerca de ella y el peso de su cuerpo hizo bajar su lado del colchón; ella rodó un poco hacia él y puso sus manos por fuera para parar el descenso.

Al hacer esto tocó su muslo.

TOS!

Estuvo a punto de volar al otro lado de la cama.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios, me han tocado mujeres más atractivas y más interesantes que usted -dijo bruscamente, -no debe tener miedo; puedo hacerle pasar hambre para que diga la verdad, pero no la violaré.

Aunque parezca mentira, Relena le creyó. Aparte de sus inclinaciones hacia el secuestro, no parecía del tipo de los que toman a una mujer en contra de su voluntad. De alguna extraña manera, ella confiaba en este hombre. Podía haberla herido, podía incluso haberla matado, pero no lo había hecho. Sintió que él tenía un código de honor y moralidad, que había estado ausente en sus tutores.

- ¿Y bien? - Insistió.

Ella retrocedió hasta donde acababa la cama y colocó sus manos remilgadamente sobre su regazo.

- Abra.

Ella aclaró su garganta (como si eso fuera necesario) y abrió su boca; él puso la llama de la vela cerca de su cara y miró dentro. Después de un rato se retiró, y ella cerró su boca de golpe, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con gran expectación.

Se puso serio.

- Parece como si alguien hubiera metido una navaja en su garganta, espero que lo sepa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que estaría toda la noche tosiendo.

Asintió de nuevo.

El cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo más larga de lo que era necesario, antes de decir:

- No estoy dispuesto a admirarla por esto; se causa tanto dolor para evadirse de unas cuantas preguntas que muestren su verdadera dedicación por la causa.

Relena le puso su mejor expresión de escándalo.

- Desafortunadamente para usted, eligió la causa equivocada.

Se las arregló para poner una mirada fija inexpresiva, pero era una mirada honesta; no tenía ni idea de la causa de la que le estaba hablando.

- Estoy seguro de que todavía puede hablar.

Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

- Inténtelo - se inclinó y la miró fijamente y de una forma tan dura que ella se retorció - por mí.

Negó con su cabeza de nuevo, esta vez rápidamente, muy rápidamente.

El se inclinó todavía más cerca, hasta que su nariz estuvo casi descansando sobre la suya.

- Inténtelo.

- No! - Ella abrió su boca y le gritó, pero realmente no salió ningún sonido.

- Verdaderamente no puede hablar - dijo, totalmente sorprendido.

Ella intentó lanzarle su mejor mirada de "¿Qué demonios cree que he estado intentando decirle si pudiera hablar?"; pero tuvo la sensación de que los sentimientos eran demasiado complicados para una sencilla expresión facial.

Repentinamente, él se levantó.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

Relena no pudo hacer nada, solo le miró fijamente la espalda cuando abandonaba la habitación.

Heero suspiró irritado cuando abrió la puerta de su estudio. Demonios, era ya demasiado viejo para esto; con veintidós años era bastante joven, pero siete años con los Preventers eran suficientes para dejar a cualquiera cansado y harto. Había visto morir a muchos de sus amigos gracias a este oficio… y peor aún, la muerte de su prometida, en un ataque terrorista

Silvia había sido en cierto modo un prodigio, un genio de los idiomas, y era por esta razón que había sido reclutada tan joven para los Preventer.

Y entonces ella reclutó a Heero. Habían crecido juntos, se habían enamorado, pero Silvia murió sola.

"No", pensó, "eso no era del todo cierto". Silvia solo había muerto, él era el único al que habían dejado solo.

Heero cerró los ojos con dolor y remordimiento. Recordar aun todos esos sucesos era como abrir heridas que se suponían estaban sanadas.

Había continuado trabajando para los Preventers durante algunos años, porque no sabía qué más hacer con su vida, y sus superiores no le querían dejar marchar. Después de la muerte de Silvia se había vuelto temerario; no le importaba mucho si vivía o moría, se había arriesgado estúpidamente y esos riesgos habían dado resultado. Nunca había fallado en ninguna de sus misiones.

Por supuesto, a él también le habían disparado, envenenado, y abandonado al lado de algún barco, pero esto no era tanta molestia para el Preventers como la perspectiva de perder a su agente más destacado.

Pero ahora Heero intentaba dejar atrás su ira. No había forma de que pudiera enterrar su dolor, parecía que tendría un cambio al fin este odio arrollador por el mundo que le había robado a su verdadero amor y su mejor amiga; y la única manera en que podía hacerlo era a los preventers e intentar al menos llevar una vida normal.

Pero primero tenía que terminar este último caso. El responsable del fallecimiento de Silvia había sido un traidor como Dekin Barton; ese traidor había sido ejecutado, y Heero estaba resuelto a que Barton también viera la horca.

Hecho esto, de cualquier modo, tenía que conseguir alguna información más de Dorothy Catalunia. Demonio de mujer. No creyó ni por un momento que repentinamente ella hubiera empezado a padecer algo extraño. Una enfermedad horrorosa que le había quitado el habla. No, la pequeña era probable que se hubiera levantado a medianoche tosiendo a lo bruto.

Había sido casi auténtico, ver su expresión de susto cuando intentaba gritarle "No". Tuvo la sensación de que ella esperaba que algún sonido saliera y él se rió. Esperaba que su garganta quemara como los fuegos del infierno. Ella no se merecía menos.

Aún tenía un trabajo que hacer; esta misión sería la última para los Preventers, y aunque él no quería nada más que retirarse definitivamente a la paz y tranquilidad de Seacrest Wing Hall, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esta misión no fuera un éxito.

Dorothy Catalunia _hablaría_, y Dekin Barton _sería _sentenciado.

Y entonces Heero Yuy se convertiría en un simple hacendado caballeroso y aburrido para terminar su vida en solitaria tranquilidad. Quizás comenzaría a pintar, o a la cría de perros de caza. Las posibilidades eran interminables, e interminablemente aburridas.

Pero por ahora, tenía un trabajo que hacer. Con severa determinación recogió tres plumas, una botellita de tinta y algunas hojas de papel; si Dorothy no podía contarle todo lo que sabía, si podría apuntarlo condenadamente bien.

Relena estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hasta aquí su mañana había sido un completo éxito, su secuestrador estaba ahora convencido de que no podía hablar, y Dekin...

Oh, esto hizo que sonriera aún más, pensando en lo que Dekin debería estar haciendo en ese preciso momento. Gritando sus estupideces, lo más probable, y tirando un jarrón a su hijo; nada de gran valor, por supuesto.

Pobre Daniel, Relena casi sentía lástima por él, casi. Era duro evocar mucha simpatía por el patán cabezón que había intentado forzarla la noche anterior. Se estremeció al pensar como se sentiría si realmente hubiera sucedido.

Fue entonces cuando oyó las pisadas de su secuestrador en el vestíbulo; rápidamente eliminó la sonrisa de su cara y colocó una mano sobre su cuello. Cuando él volvió a entrar en la habitación, ella estaba tosiendo.

- Tengo un regalo para usted –dijo con voz sospechosamente alegre.

Ella ladeó su cabeza en respuesta.

- Mire esto, papel, plumas, tinta. ¿No es emocionante?

Ella parpadeó, fingiendo no comprender. Oh, maldición, no había considerado esto. No había forma de convencerle de que no sabía escribir, claramente ella era una mujer culta, y sin decirlo, no le iba a ser posible retorcerse la muñeca en los siguientes tres segundos.

- Oh, por supuesto - dijo con preocupación exagerada - necesita algo sobre lo que apoyarse. Que desconsiderado por mí parte no tener en cuenta sus necesidades. Aquí, déjeme traerle este porta-firmas del escritorio; ahí tiene, justo en su regazo, ¿está cómoda?

Ella lo miró furiosamente, prefiriendo su cólera a su sarcasmo.

- ¿No? Aquí, déjeme mullir sus almohadas.

Se inclinó hacia delante, y Relena que realmente había tenido suficiente de su actitud dulce y melosa, tosió sobre su boca y nariz. Para entonces él se había retirado lo suficientemente lejos para mirarla ferozmente; su cara era un cuadro de completo arrepentimiento.

- Voy a olvidar que hizo eso - dijo apretando los dientes - por lo que usted debería estar eternamente agradecida.

Relena miró entonces fijamente el equipo de escritura que tenía en su regazo, desesperadamente, intentando idear un plan nuevo.

- Ahora ¿empezaremos?

Su sien derecha empezó a picarle, y levantó su mano para rascarse. Su mano _derecha_. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Siempre había sido más hábil con su mano izquierda; sus primeros profesores le habían regañado, gritado y empujado, intentando que aprendiera a escribir con su mano derecha; la habían llamado rara, antinatural e impía. Un profesor particularmente religioso se había referido a ella incluso como la semilla del diablo. Relena había intentado escribir con su mano derecha "Oh, Señor, como lo había intentado", pero aunque podía coger la pluma de manera natural, nunca le fue posible dominar nada más que un garabato ininteligible.

Pero todos escribían con su mano derecha, sus profesores habían insistido, seguramente ella no quería ser diferente.

Caroline tosió tapando su sonrisa; nunca antes había estado tan encantada de ser "diferente". Este tipo esperaría que escribiera con su mano derecha, ya que él y el resto de sus conocidos sin duda lo harían. Bien, ella estaría feliz por darle lo que él quería. Alargó su mano derecha, cogió una pluma, la mojó en la tinta y lo miró con aburrida expectación.

- Me alegra que haya decidido cooperar - dijo - estoy seguro de que lo encontrará más beneficioso para su salud.

Ella emitió un bufido y puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Ahora - dijo, mirándola intensamente con perspicacia. - ¿Conoce a Dekin Barton?

No podía negar eso; la había visto abandonando la casa la noche anterior. Aun así, no había que desechar su arma secreta con una cuestión tan simple, y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoce?

Relena pensó sobre eso. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que Doorothy había estado trabajando con Dekin, eso sí que era un problema, pero también sospechaba que el hombre que tenía de pie frente a ella de brazos cruzados, tampoco lo sabía.

Mejor decir la verdad, su madre siempre se lo había dicho y Relena no vio ninguna razón para cambiar de actitud ahora. Sería más fácil mantener sus sencillas historias tan verídicas como le fuera posible. Vamos a ver, había estado viviendo con Dekin durante año y medio, pero los conoció un poco antes; Saco cuatro dedos todavía queriendo salvar su escritura para dar una respuesta que fuera placentera y complicada.

- ¿Cuatro meses?

Movió su cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Cuatro_ años_?

- Dios mío - Heero respiró. No tenían ni idea de que Dekin hubiera hecho contrabando de información diplomática durante tanto tiempo. Dos años, habían pensado, posiblemente dos y medio. Cuando pensó en todo lo que esta misión había puesto en peligro...sin mencionar las vidas que se habían perdido, como resultado de la traición de Dekin. Muchos colegas muertos, su propio amor...

Heero estalló en cólera y sintiéndose culpable.

- Dígame exactamente qué tipo de relación tenían - le ordenó con voz grave.

" _¿Que le diga?_ " gesticuló con la boca.

- Escríbalo! - bramó.

Ella respiró profundamente, como preparándose para alguna terrible tarea y comenzó a escribir con dificultad.

Heero parpadeó. Parpadeó otra vez.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿Qué lenguaje del demonio está escribiendo? - preguntó.

Retrocedió, muy ofendida.

- Que conste que yo no leo chino, así que, amablemente escriba las respuestas en español, o si lo prefiere, inglés o francés.

Ella agitó sus dedos e hizo unos movimientos que a él le fueron difíciles interpretar.

- Repito - dijo apretando los dientes - ¡escriba exactamente qué tipo de relación tenía con Dekin Barton! Ella anotó un montón de garabatos (él no aceptaba que eso fueran palabras) despacio y cuidadosamente, como si estuviera mostrando algo nuevo a un niño.

- Señorita Catalunia!

Ella suspiró, y en ese momento lamentó el haber hecho esos garabatos.

- No leo los labios, mujer.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Escríbalo otra vez.

Sus ojos resplandecieron de irritación, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

Los resultados fueron incluso peores que los anteriores.

Heero cerró sus puños para evitar envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella. - me niego a creer que no sabe escribir.

Su boca se abrió por el ultraje y golpeó furiosamente las marcas de tinta en el papel.

- Llamar a esto escritura, señora, es un insulto a las plumas y la tinta de todo el mundo.

Puso su mano sobre la boca y tosió. ¿O se estaba riendo? Heero entrecerró sus ojos; entonces se levantó y cruzó la habitación hacia la mesa de aseo. Cogió su librito que estaba lleno de palabras muy intelectuales y lo agitó en el aire.

- Si tiene una caligrafía tan espantosa, ¡entonces explique _esto_! - le amenazó.

Lo miró fijamente sin comprender, lo que hizo que se enfureciera más aún; volvió a su lado y se inclinó hasta quedar muy juntos.

- Estoy esperando - gruñó.

Ella retrocedió y movió la boca diciendo algo que él no pudo descifrar.

- Me temo que no la comprendo - ahora su voz había dejado el campo del enfado para aventurarse en el peligroso.

Ella empezó a hacer todo tipo de ademanes sueltos, señalándose a si misma y sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente.

- ¿Intenta decirme que usted no escribió estas palabras?

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

- ¿Quién entonces?

Ella movió la boca diciendo algo que él no entendió. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba _destinado _a comprender.

Respiró fatigadamente, y volvió a caminar hasta la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco. No tenía sentido que ella no pudiera escribir de manera legible, pero si realmente no podía, ¿Quién había escrito en el cuaderno y que significaría? Le había dicho (cuando todavía hablaba) que no eran más que una colección de un vocabulario de palabras, que era claramente una mentira, aun así...

Se detuvo, tenía una idea.

- Escriba todo el alfabeto - le ordenó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Ahora! - rugió.

Ella frunció el ceño con disgusto, ya que sus recursos se estaban agotando.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó, sujetando el botecito que encontró sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

_"Agua "_, gesticuló con la boca. Era divertido como ella intentaba hacerse comprender _algunas _veces.

Se burló y volvió a ponerlo sobre el alféizar.

- Cualquier tonto vería que no va a llover.

Encogió los hombros como si dijera "_Puede ser_"

- ¿Lo ha hecho?

Asintió con la cabeza, logrando mirar muy irritada y aburrida al mismo tiempo.

Heero volvió de nuevo a su lado y miró hacia abajo. La M, la N y la O eran apenas legibles, y la C, supuso que podía haberla escogido si su vida fuera en ello, pero fuera de eso...

- Me gustaría encontrar a su institutriz - murmuró – y me gustaría dispararle.

La señorita Catalunia hizo otro ruido extraño, y esta vez estaba seguro que era una risita; para ser una espía traidora, tenía bastante buen sentido del humor.

- Usted - dijo, señalándola - no se mueva.

Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y le puso una mirada boba, como diciendo

" _¿Dónde iría?_"

- Volveré.

Salió con paso airado de la habitación, recordando solo en el último minuto echar la llave tras de él. Demonios. Estaba siendo blando; era porque ella no parecía una espía, razonó. Había algo diferente en ella; la mayoría de la gente en su tipo de trabajo eran huecos al mirarlos, como si hubieran visto demasiado.

Pero esos ojos azulados como un manantial, si pudiera dejar pasar el hecho de que estaban un poco inyectados en sangre debido a su falta de sueño. Eran...eran...

Heero se puso más rígido y desechó el pensamiento de su mente. No tenía que pensar en sus ojos. No tenía que pensar en ninguna mujer.

Cuatro horas más tarde había admitido la derrota. Le había metido seis tazones de té a través de su garganta, ya que ella no había hecho más que sacarlo de quicio.

Pero su voz no volvía, o sí lo hizo, ella era bastante hábil para ocultarla.

Había sido bastante estúpido intentar acercarla pluma y la tinta una vez más. Su mano se había movido con gracia y velocidad, pero los trazos que dejaba en el papel no parecían más que huellas de pájaro.

Y, maldita chiquilla, parecía estar tratando de hacerse de querer. Lo peor es que lo estaba consiguiendo. Mientras él se quejaba por la ausencia de su habilidad comunicativa, ella había doblado una de las hojas que había escrito con garabatos en forma de pájaro y procedió a lanzarlo directamente hacia él. Planeó suavemente por el aire, y una vez que Heero lo esquivó de su camino, aterrizó despacio en el suelo.

- Bien hecho - dijo Heero, impresionado a su pesar; siempre le habían gustado los aparatitos como ese. Ella sonrió orgullosamente; plegó otro pájaro de papel y éste salió directamente por la ventana.

Heero sabía que debía regañarla por perder el tiempo, pero quería ver cómo salía su armatoste. Fue desde donde estaba la mesa hasta la ventana para ver la caída en espiral dentro de un rosal.

- Cayó entre las flores, me temo - dijo, volviendo la cara hacia ella.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de irritación y fue hasta la ventana.

- ¿Lo ve? - dijo Heero.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en señal negativa.

Se asomó poniéndose cerca de ella.

- Justo ahí - dijo, señalando - en el rosal.

Ella se estiró recta, colocó las manos en sus caderas y le lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

- ¿Se atreve a burlarse de mi rosal?

Hizo un movimiento como de tijeras con sus dedos.

- ¿Cree que necesitan una poda?

Afirmó con la cabeza de modo tajante.

"Una espía que le gustan los jardines" se dijo Heero a sí mismo, " ¿nunca dejará de asombrarme?"

Ahuecó su mano cerca de su oreja para hacerle saber que no lo había oído.

- ¿He de suponer que usted podría hacer un trabajo mejor? - dijo humorísticamente.

De nuevo ella afirmó con la cabeza, retrocedió hasta la ventana para echar otra mirada a los arbustos, pero Heero no la había visto venir y se dirigió allí mismo exactamente en el mismo momento; se dieron de lleno, el uno contra el otro y él intentó asirla de la parte superior de los brazos para evitar que se cayera.

Y entonces cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos.

Eran suaves y claros, y que el cielo le ayudara pero no le estaban diciendo "no".

Se inclinó menos de una pulgada, queriendo besarla más que quería respirar.

Los labios de ella se abrieron, y un pequeño grito sofocado de sorpresa escapó de su boca. El se acercó más, la deseaba, deseaba a Dorothy. Deseaba a Dorothy.

Demonios. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado incluso por un segundo? Ella era una espía, una traidora, completamente sin moral ni escrúpulos. La empujó lejos de él y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

- Esto no sucederá otra vez - dijo bajando la voz.

Ella lo miró demasiado aturdida para responder.

Heero maldijo bajo su respiración y salió con paso airado, dando un portazo y echando la llave de la puerta tras de él. ¿Qué demonios era lo que iba a hacer con ella?

Peor aún, ¿Qué demonios era lo que iba a hacer consigo mismo? Heero movió la cabeza negativamente mientras echaba el cerrojo y bajó las escaleras. Esto era ridículo. A él no le interesaban las mujeres para nada más que la más básica de las razones, e incluso para _eso _Dorothy Catalunia era enormemente inapropiada.

El no deseaba despertar con un corte en su garganta. O no despertar en absoluto, que sería lo más probable.

Tenía que recordar quién era ella.

Y tenía que recordar a Silvia...


End file.
